Down In The Cellar
'Down In The Cellar '''is the eleventh episode of the second season. Plot One sunny morning, Bill and Ben are playing their favourite game of hide-and-seek, while Ben is counting, Bill hides behind Gnome, then Ben finishes counting and rushes off to find Bill. Ben looks behind the water butt, next he looks behind a garden sieve, then in the compost heap, but he finds Whoops in there instead. Whoops starts to talk about how to make compost, but Ben gets bored and continues to find Bill. Ben looks in Bill's flowerpot, then he shouts into Slowcoach's house to see if Bill is in there, but he accidentally wakes up Slowcoach too. From behind Gnome, Bill is laughing as Ben got told off by Slowcoach, but Ben hears him so he finds him. After Bill and Ben have a little laugh, Ben says it is ''his turn to hide now so Bill starts counting. Ben decides that as it has taken him so long to find Bill last time, he is going to find somewhere really good to hide. Ben doesn't hide in the potting shed because that is too easy and he doesn't hide in the kennel because Thistle will tell on him. Ben still hasn't found anywhere to hide, though he soon does - quite by accident. Ben falls down a hole and is now going down a slide which looks a bit familiar. When Ben gets back onto his feet, he notices that he has fallen into the cellar beneath the house and it is full of all sorts of interesting things so he starts playing with them. By now, Bill has finished counting and is off to look for Ben. Bill decides to look in the shed first so he goes there, he pulls out a cloth to see if Ben is behind it, then an empty lands on his head. Bill sees a bigger paint pot and thinks Ben might be in there, but when he looks inside, he ends up covered in pink paint so he finds a small handkerchief to clean himself up. Bill decides Ben isn't in the shed so he goes to try somewhere else, he wonders if Thistle knows where Ben is so Bill asks her. Thistle tricks Bill by saying Ben is in the kennel so Bill jumps into surprise him, but he surprises Boo instead. Boo isn't pleased after getting shocked and Bill tells him that it was Thistle who tricked him. Bill can't find Ben anywhere so he decides that he'd have to give up, Bill has had enough of hide-and-seek for one day and wants to play something else, but Ben isn't answering him. Ben is still finding new things to play with in the cellar, then he decides to go and find Bill, but he can't remember how he got into the cellar and now he doesn't know how to get out again. Whimsy has been spinning a web near the cellar door, then she hears a voice and thinks it is a monster so he scuttles off to find help. Bill returns to the bottom of the garden not looking too happy and tells Weed that Ben is still hiding so she tells Bill that he should look for him, but Bill says he has already looked for Ben and he couldn't find him anywhere. Then Whimsy arrives and tells Bill and Weed about the monster and Bill tells her that he will sort it out, then he whispers to Weed that he thinks it's just Whimsy's imagination, but Weed says it will kind of him to put her mind at rest, so Whimsy takes Bill to where she heard the monster. As Bill and Whimsy get closer, Bill isn't feeling quite so brave and as they talking about how much teeth the monster might have, Whimsy hears it again and scuttles off. Bill thinks the monster sounds just a little like Ben, so he looks down into the cellar and sees him. Ben is thrilled that at last Bill has found him and he invites him into the cellar, so Bill slides down the slide and crashes into Ben. Bill is still a bit cross about the game of hide-and-seek, but when Ben explains what had happened to him, Bill forgives him and soon they are playing together by the good friends that they are. Back in the garden, there is still no sign of Ben and now Bill has disappeared too. Weed has asked everyone to come and help, Whimsy thinks the monster might have got the flowerpot men, then she and everyone else follows Slowcoach to the cellar door. Bill and Ben have had enough of their games in the cellar and decide that they can always come back another day. When everyone arrives, they look down into the cellar and tell the monster to come out, but Bill and Ben come out instead and tell everyone that there is no monster. Everyone is very pleased that there isn't a monster after all, except Slowcoach because he thinks the flowerpot men have tricked them all. Bill and Ben thank their friends for coming to their rescue even though they didn't need rescuing, but they think to ought to go and tell Weed that they are all right. Bill and Ben tell Weed of the adventures they've had today and think of all the fun they'll be having again tomorrow. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Whoops * Thistle * Boo * Whimsy * Scamper (cameo) * Pry (cameo) * Tad (cameo) * Gnome Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House (not seen inside) * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (not seen inside) * The Cellar * The End of the Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Thistle, Whimsy, Scamper and Pry Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert